


a worthwhile meeting

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Everyone look away!” Marian exclaimed. “I’m about to get romantic with Fenris and would prefer privacy. Unless, of course, you want to watch… Isabela.”





	a worthwhile meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonifyoudare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonifyoudare/gifts).



> “Everyone look away!” Marian exclaimed. “I’m about to get romantic with Fenris and would prefer privacy. Unless, of course, you want to watch… Isabela.”

She winked. “Now Hawke don’t tempt me just before a serious battle. It’s likely to throw off my concentration.”

The comment drew a chuckle out of Fenris and several groans out of the rest of Marian’s companions. She stifled her own laughter as she and Fenris moved to a part of the room where they’d have the most privacy. Despite the lightheartedness in Marian’s actions and words, she felt terrified that this would be the end. Fenris must’ve sensed it because he gently cupped Marian’s cheek and drew her forehead towards his.

“Fear not, Hawke. If anyone can beat these odds it is you,” Fenris told her. “And you have us by your side. Me by your side so we will not fail.”

Marian laughed though it came out more like a strangled sob. “Fenris have you secretly become an optimist?”

“If I have it is because of you.”

The man standing before her was a stark contrast from the one Marian met nearly a decade ago. He had grown so much. They both had, really. This alone was enough motivation for Marian to fight Meredith until she took her last breath. She’d prefer to come out of this alive, but death was a possibility. Marian couldn’t ignore that fact.

“Apparently broody is a secret romantic as well,” Varric called out from behind them.

Fenris snorted. “The joke is on you, dwarf. I learned from your trashy romance novels.”

Marian bit down on her bottom lip, but it was no use. The laughter bubbled out of her throat before she could stop it. Leave it to her friends to make her laugh at a time like this.


End file.
